Return to Old Ways
by KJ
Summary: When the princess of evil turns good and becomes a Power Ranger, Dark Specter will do anything to get her back.


**Authors Note:** This is an old story cowritten by myself and Kari. This story assumes that Astronema becomes Karone the first time and remains good.

Power Rangers in Space  
"Return to Old Ways"  
By: Kari J and KJ

The yellow ranger took her warm breakfast and sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Karone should be Karone soon. Then she can retake the purple ranger powers.", Andros told her as she sat

"That's great.", Ashley Hammond said smiling. "I'm glad you're finally reunited with your sister."

Cassie Chan came bouncing into the room. "Morning guys.", she greeted

"Good morning Cassie.", replied Ashley

Cassie got some breakfast and sat down beside her two team mates.

Stretching, the silver ranger appeared in the doorway and got breakfast, then sat down on the other side of Andros. Last but not least Carlos Miranda and TJ Johnson came in for breakfast.

"I can't wait to get the seventh member of the team.", TJ Johnson said as he started to eat

Carlos Miranda nodded. "Yeah we can always use the extra help."

"And it's a bonus that it's Karone and she's back.", added Zhane

Andros smiled. "I can't believe it, after all these years. And she was Astronema this whole time. The one we fought against. She was evil."

"Before Tommy left he told me some stories about being the evil green ranger.", TJ told him

Zhane looked puzzled. "Tommy? Who's that?"

"An old ranger.", Ashley supplied

"Yeah he started out as evil but he ended up being a great leader.", added TJ

"Karone is going to do just fine. I know she is.", Andros said convinced

"Thank you for your confidence in me.", Karone said as she stepped through the doorway, followed by Alpha

Karone looked like herself. "Wow you look great.", Zhane said looking her up and down

"Hey man that's my sister.", Andros reminded him

"Yeah your sister. Doesn't mean I can't like her.", Zhane told his friend

Karone smiled. "Guys don't fight over me."

"We're glad to see you with us.", Carlos told her

"That's good to hear. I almost feared all the tension I would be getting. But with this warm welcome, how could I not feel wanted here.", Karone said

Andros stood up. "I've got something for you." He left and then a few seconds later reappeared with a box in his hands. He handed the box to his sister.

Karone opened it up and looked inside. "Astro morphers?"

"We want you to be the Purple Astro Ranger.", Zhane said hopping up and standing beside his best friend

"Really?", asked Karone

Andros smiled and nodded.

Karone hugged her brother. "This is such an honor."

Ashley and Cassie hopped up from the breakfast table.

"Come on we've got a uniform for you. It looks like ours only the shirt is purple.", Cassie told her

"Thanks.", Karone said

"It's in a room down the hall.", Ashley said leading her out the door. "Let's go try it on."

"Sounds like fun.", replied Karone

Then the three female rangers left the room.

"It's great to have Karone here.", Andros said

"Yeah.", Zhane agreed

"I can't believe you have a crush on my sister!", Andros exclaimed

Zhane smiled as he turned around and walked back to the table. "Hey a man has uncontrollable emotions."

Andros headed back to the table as well. "Not like she'd go out with you."

Zhane looked over at Andros. "She would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would..."

Their argument was interrupted by TJ. "Guys you're not getting anywhere. And you sound like a couple of kids."

"Besides the girls are going to be back any minute now.", Carlos reminded him

"They're right. We're finished.", Andros promised

"Too.", Zhane whispered finishing his sentence

Andros declined to respond instead he sat there and finished breakfast with the rest of the guys.

* * *

Darkonda paced around the Dark Fortress. "We have to get Astronema back. I don't want her running around with those goodie two shoes rangers." 

"Let her go Darkonda.", Ecliptor said

"Let her go? And who's going to stop me? You?", questioned Darkonda

"That's the idea.", Ecliptor said grabbing his sword

Ecliptor then ran at Darkonda, who had quickly pulled out his sword for the fight. The two fought for a while on the bridge of Dark Fortress. Eventually Darkonda got Ecliptor down on the floor with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Either you help me get the Queen of Evil away from those power brats or I kill you.", Darkonda threatened

"I can't do that to Astronema.", Ecliptor said. Then he kicked the sword away from Darkonda and escaped off Dark Fortress.

"We have to get him!", exclaimed Darkonda

Dark Specter's face appeared on the screen. "You have bigger things to worry about than that."

Darkonda turned to face the screen. "Oh, yes, Astronema."

"We will deal with Ecliptor once we have Astronema back on our side where she belongs.", Dark Specter told him

Darkonda smiled. "We'll have Astronema deal with Ecliptor."

"I must have her back.", Dark Specter told him

"Of course I'll bring her back.", Darkonda said

The screen went black and Darkonda turned to his forces. "I'll bring her back alright. Her and the rest of the power rangers. But who says we'll make her Astronema again. Because with her gone, I'm in charge." Darkonda then walked off to create a plan to rid the universe of the rangers.

* * *

"Karone?" Zhane's voice echoed off the Mega Ship's empty corridor. He found her in sitting by the window in her new quarters. 

"Are you ok?" He asked easing onto her bunk.

Karone turned toward him and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about how different things are going to be from now on. I was brought up evil, and now I'm expected to fight evil. It's a big change if you know what I mean."

"Tell me about it. Imagine waking up and find out you've been sleeping for the past two years in a tube!"

Karone laughed. Zhane always made things seem more difficult and complicated then they really are.

Ashley walked by and poked her head in.

"You guys want to come down to earth with us? We're going to get some real food and see a movie."

Zhane looked ready to say no, but Karone answered.

"I'd love to. I've only been on earth a few times and it wasn't to site see."

Ashley smiled, she knew how different things were for her.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Ashley added as she left the room.

Karone turned back to Zhane. "You're going to come right?"

Zhane didn't really want to, but anything with Karone. He nodded.

"Good. I'll meet you on the bridge in ten minutes." Karone answered.

Zhane got up and exited the room.

She likes me. He thought confidently as he went down to his room.

The seven team mates met on the bridge as planned all comfortably clothed in jeans and Tshirts. Except for Ashley of course. She insisted on wearing a skirt.

Alpha looked on happily as he teleported the teens out.

"Zordon would be so happy to see Astronema turned around back to Karone. I hope that with an extra team mate they can find him." The little droid told himself.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie!" Carlos commented as they exited the theater. 

"Not enough explosions." Andros said thoughtfully.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment.

"Maybe you should be a writer for Hollywood, Andros." Ashley mocked.

Andros glanced at her teasingly. "Maybe I will."

They walked down to out door cafÃ© and sat at an empty table. While the others chattered on about the movie Karone was silently fiddling with the zipper of the jacket Cassie had loaned her.

Andros noticed her sister's quietness and spoke to her, "What did you think of the movie, Karone?"

His sister looked up, "Well I don't really have anything to compare it with. I guess it was good but until I see more of these movies I won't know how much I like it."

The others had stopped talking and now listened to Karone.

"Maybe we should try to come down to earth every week and see movie and shop so she gets used to earthly customs." Ashley suggested.

"Don't let them take you into the mall. You won't come out the same person. Just a piece of advice." Zhane blurted out suddenly his eyes wide.

The boys snickered.

Karone looked confused.

"We like to shop. It's just a way of relaxing. Zhane doesn't like shopping. He's had bad experiences with Ashley and I." Cassie explained.

Karone looked curious. "What did they do?"

Zhane hopped in wanting to get his side of the story out first.

"I didn't know about shopping so I went even though the guys told me not to. I figured it was no big deal so I went. We got there and it was fine at first but it kept getting worse. Them wanting me to try things on, rambling on about stuff I never want to hear again," He paused and glared at the girls, " I thought I'd never make it out alive. And hear I am with one of the hundreds of outfits they insisted I get." He finished and crossed his arms over his chest.

Andros had his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh and Carlos had his head in his arms. His shoulders were heaving and it was obvious he was laughing. T.J. had his turned trying to looked interested in a flower garden near their table.

"You exaggerate! We never did that, and you know it!" Ashley stuck up for herself.

* * *

"It's amazing how much you can find out when you spy.", Darkonda mused. "The silver ranger doesn't like shopping. Astronema doesn't feel like she fits in as a good guy. I have a way to make them forget about their problems." 

"You gonna counsel them?", asked Elgar

Darkonda ignored him. He never quite understood why he was still on board. That was one of the things he would have to take care of. "I'll take some Quantrons down and attack. Create new problems for the rangers.", he finished laughing evilly

* * *

"Karone you'd enjoy shopping. Zhane's a guy. Guy's just don't understand. They make it sound worse than it really is.", Ashley told her 

Karone smiled. "So it's not like Zhane makes it out to be."

"Zhane is exaggerating the facts.", Cassie said

TJ laughed. "Don't go shopping Zhane, you'll regret it. Come on TJ how bad could it be.", he mocked

"I learned my lesson.", Zhane said

"Yeah, next time you listen to us.", Carlos told him

"Well you...", Andros started. But he stopped when he heard the sound of people screaming coming from somewhere close.

"That's right, I'm the head now. Bow down to your king Darkonda.", Darkonda said as he took the Quantrons and walked towards the ranger's table. "All except for you Astronema. Dark Specter wants you back. And if he can't have you as the Queen of Evil, I'll have you as my personal slave."

The rangers stood up to face the advancing forces.

"Astronema is gone now. I am Karone.", Karone told him

"We'll see about that. Quantrons, get her!", Darkonda ordered

"Not so fast.", said Andros. "Let's rocket!"

And within a few moments the teens were transformed into rangers, including the new purple ranger.

The Quantrons who had been sent in for Karone stepped back. They were in shock after seeing their once mighty Princess of Darkness now wearing the same uniform as those she used to try and kill.

The rangers quickly took care of the Quantrons. Feeling frustrated, Darkonda jumped into the attack.

"If they won't capture you, then I will!", he exclaimed running at her

"Not so fast!", yelled Zhane. "Super silverizer!"

Zhane attacked an unsuspecting Darkonda.

Darkonda staggered up. "Stupid silver ranger I am not one you care to mess with."

While Darkonda was busy confronting Zhane, Andros leaped up and attacked him, sending him back.

After struggling to get to his feet, Darkonda finally to the Quantrons and left.

"I'm afraid that is only the first attack of a series of many.", Andros said as the rest of the rangers nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the megaship."

* * *

Ecliptor wandered through the barren desert of KO35, as if looking for something. 

He stopped at the house where he once lived. As he stared looking at the house memories swept over him.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey Dad wanna throw the ball around?"

Aida Hreat stopped on his way to the car.

"Not right now, Son. I'm late for work. When I get back, I promise we can throw the ball around."

"Ok, Dad. Have a good day at work."

Aida kissed his son on the forehead and continued to the car.

He waved at his son as he drove by and then returned his attention to the road.

Traffic was unusually heavy this morning.

"Oh Come on! I'm already late!" He yelled hitting his fist on the steering wheel.

He glanced down the wide shoulder of the road and before making another thought swerved onto it and drove quickly past the traffic jam.

As he was turning onto the main road a huge truck drove swiftly down the road coming straight at Aida.

Aida didn't notice until it was too late. His car hit full force into the truck and that was all he remembered until waking up in the hospital.

As he sat up he realized that he no longer held his true form.

He looked more like a robot then a human.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ecliptor bent his head and let the old memories disappear.

"They made me into this beast." Ecliptor muttered looking over himself.

He turned his attention back to the house.

Right next to it stood another house where his son, Zhane, used to play.

Both Zhane and the neighbor, were now Power Rangers. He wanted to know why he felt so much hatred toward his son.

He remembered little Karone, always sitting and watching as Zhane and Andros played together. She was too young to play with them back then. She longed for the day that Zhane and Andros would include her in their games.

Just a week before his accident little Karone turned up missing. They searched everywhere, she was not found.

After his accident Aida ran away never to return to his family. Changing his name to Ecliptor he, moved all the way to the other side of KO35. It was completely deserted. He built his house and sat all day staring at his picture before the accident.

One night he had heard a knock on the door, answering it he found a sleeping little girl. He reached down to pick her up and realized it was Karone. She was older now, maybe six.

He thought about taking her back, but he didn't want to face the whole colony. Instead he decided since Karone didn't remember anything of her past that he would keep her as his own and raise her.

As the years passed, Ecliptor became more bitter. He wanted to be back with his family. He moved to the Dark Fortress with Karone when she was only 7 years old.

There he met Dark Specter. One night as they played a game of cards, Dark Specter, instead of money, bet on little Karone. Ecliptor refused at first but finally let in. If Dark Specter won, he could do with Karone whatever he wanted.

If Ecliptor won, Dark Specter would return him to his human body and he could go back to live on KO35.

Ecliptor was good at cards and he knew he'd win.

But he didn't. To this day Ecliptor thinks that Dark Specter somehow cheated.

But a deal was a deal. Dark Specter brainwashed the little girl and changed her name to Astronema. Since Ecliptor had no say in any of this he went along with it.

Astronema was raised in the way of evil and taught that the Power Rangers killed her family. Ecliptor wanted so badly to tell Astronema the truth but if he did Dark Specter would kill him.

Ecliptor finally turned to the way of evil and went on to help Astronema with the Rangers.

But now as Astronema has turned back to Karone he felt all his evil ways wash away.

Ecliptor stared at the house for a long time. Then turning he walked away and disappeared in a flash of green.

* * *

"I'll understand if you want me to leave. It's safer that way.", Karone said as they teleported back to the MegaShip 

"What? No, we don't want that.", Zhane assured her

"Yeah Karone I've been without you for too long to let you go again.", Andros said putting a hand on his sister's shoulder

"I'm glad you want me here but what about..."

"Darkonda?", TJ finished her sentence. Karone nodded. "We've faced him plenty of times before. Besides you think that if you leave it will make a difference on us getting attacked?"

"But Dark Specter wants me back. He won't let me stay.", Karone said

Zhane smiled. "Come on, you've got me, the Silver Ranger on your side. Dark Specter won't touch you."

Karone laughed.

"We're a team now. And you're a part of it Karone.", Ashley told her

"And we don't take well to attacks.", Cassie said

"So Darkonda better be prepared because if he messes with you, he messes with all of us.", Carlos added

As Karone smiled, the group realized their pep talk had worked.

"Come on guys, let's go relax for a while.", Karone suggested

"Well Ashley and I have somewhere to be...", Andros started

"Andros if you'd rather be with your sister, go ahead.", Ashley told him

Andros extended his hand to Ashley, who took it. "It's great of you to offer, but I've been looking forward to some alone time."

"Me too.", agreed Ashley

"You guys go, have fun.", wished Karone

Zhane grinned. "I'll... we'll teach Karone some things about Earth."

"I'm sure you will.", Andros said

"Come on, let's go get changed.", suggested Ashley

The others nodded as they walked off. Andros and Ashley going on a date and the others doing something that night.

* * *

"This is pathetic! We should have her back now!", yelled Darkonda 

"Calm down. Think straight and come up with a plan. I expect this problem to be resolved next time we talk.", Dark Specter ordered. Then he went off screen.

"I don't like being ordered around by him. But we do need to find a solution.", Darkonda said as he started to storm around. Then he stopped. "I got it. What if we capture Andros and offer a trade. Astronema for her brother. She won't be able to say no."

"You mean we're gonna capture the red power brat, then give him back?", asked Elgar

"No idiot, but we won't tell them we're not giving him back.", Darkonda told him

"Oh. Then let's go get him.", Elgar said

"I'll go myself, with some Quantrons. We'll ambush him." With that, Darkonda left to initiate his plan.

* * *

Ashley let Andros hold her close as they walked through the dark park. 

"This has been a lot of fun.", Andros said

"Mmm.", Ashley said as she looked up at the stars

Andros suddenly looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?", asked Ashley

"I guess it was nothing.", Andros said as they continued their walk

Out of nowhere, they were attacked by Quantrons and Darkonda. Ashley was thrown out of the way and held back by some Quantrons while Darkonda attacked Andros, who was helpless with the surprise attack.

The Quantrons turned away from Ashley. It was that one moment she took advantage of. "Let's rocket!", she yelled

But the bad guys had taken advantage of the moment it took her to morph. By the time the sequence was complete, they were taking Andros away.

"Andros! No!", Ashley yelled running towards the fading images. But it was too late. By the time she got to them, they were gone.

* * *

Ashley teleported back onto the MegaShip, and she looked as angry as anyone had ever seen here. 

"Ashley what's wrong?", asked TJ

"And where's Andros?", Karone asked

"They took him.", Ashley said

"They?", questioned Cassie

Ashley took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Darkonda."

"Darkonda has Andros?", repeated Zhane. Ashley nodded. "Damn!", he exclaimed slamming his fist on the console. "Come on, we've got to figure out how to get him back."

* * *

"Let me go Darkonda!", yelled Andros as he tried to get free. But he couldn't, he was chained to the wall. 

"Red ranger you're not in any position to make demands.", Darkonda pointed out

"If you don't let me go I swear I'll...", Andros started

Darkonda let out a laugh. "You'll what? Yell at me?"

Elgar walked into the room. "Hey, the other room is ready for Andros. What was it for again?"

"To torture him.", Darkonda said flatly. Then he motioned to the Quantrons, who removed the chains from the wall and led him out.

He was thrown into a dimly lit room. He looked up and saw he was surrounded by Quantrons and was surprised by the other figure he saw.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Andros asked

"He's a special invite to the party.", Darkonda told him

"Funny this doesn't seem like much of a party.", Andros said

"Too bad we can't kill him now.", the other person, Goldar, mused as he looked at Andros

"Yes but Karone will never trade herself in if she thinks he's dead.", Darkonda reminded him

"You leave my sister alone!", yelled Andros. Then he jumped to his feet to attack, but was kicked in the stomach by a Quantron and knocked back.

Darkonda used some type of weapon to zap Andros, causing him pain. "I just told you you're in no position to make demands."

Andros smirked. "Just because you zap me doesn't mean you can shut me up."

"Maybe it will take more than once to make you listen.", Goldar told him

Darkonda smiled. "Hook him up."

The Quantrons grabbed Andros. With the chains, he was unable to resist. Then they hooked him into some sort of electric chair.

"Enjoy.", Darkonda said as he pushed a button

The chair shocked him several times. Each time the shock put forth more energy. After what seemed like hours to Andros, the shocks finally stopped. The chair released him and he collapsed to the ground, unable to move or do anything else, he wasn't even able to react to the pain that was lingering.

"As soon as he can get up, we'll give our demands to the Lightstar Rangers.", Darkonda said

Goldar smiled. "And after that, I'll introduce the red ranger to my favorite place, Rita's dark dimension."

* * *

"Maybe if we...", Ashley started but was cut off 

"There is an incoming message from Darkonda.", DECA informed them

"Put him on.", Zhane said as he moved to the front

"Got it.", Carlos said pushing some buttons

Darkonda's face appeared on screen. "Hello rangers.", he greeted

"We're only going to warn you once Darkonda.", Zhane said. "Give Andros back."

"Let's see here. How about no.", Darkonda said

"Leave him alone!", Karone ordered

"As a ranger you don't have any authority over me.", Darkonda told her

TJ made a face. "Just because she's on our side now doesn't mean she still can't get you to do things her way. Only this time there's a little more force to it."

Darkonda let out a little laugh. "Enough of that. Let's get down to business."

"Like you letting Andros go.", Cassie demanded

"Not without a price.", Darkonda informed her

"What kind of price?", asked Zhane

"We'll release him in exchange for Astronema.", Darkonda said

"Never.", Zhane was quick to answer

"Wait Zhane...", Karone started to speak at the same time as Ashley only Karone was drowned out

"How do we know Andros is safe?", Ashley asked

The picture zoomed out and they saw Goldar holding Andros, who at that point was just regaining some sense of awareness.

"Andros!", Ashley exclaimed

Then the view was zoomed back into Darkonda. "You have twenty four hours to decide." Then the screen went black.

"I'll do it. If it's to save my brother...", Karone let her voice trail off as she looked down at the floor

Zhane walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Karone, Andros would never let you do this, or let me let you do this. He just got you back from the dark side. And I won't let you do it either."

"Yeah Karone we'll think of another way.", Carlos said

Then they went back to their work only this time they had more to do than before.

* * *

A short while later, Goldar and Andros arrived in a room. There was a green tint to it, with a thick layer of fog covering the floor. 

"What am I here for?", Andros asked

"To fight me.", Goldar replied. "And to do anything else I desire."

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to fight me.", Andros told him

Goldar laughed. "You're defenseless!", he exclaimed

"I'm a ranger.", he told him. "Let's Rocket!"

But nothing happened. Goldar held up something. "Looking for this?", he asked. Looking closer, Andros saw it to be his Astro Morpher.

Andros looked around as if he was looking for something. Then he looked up at Goldar. "Alright. If you want a fight..."

The two started to fight. But after a while of fighting, Goldar got an edge.

"I won't let you beat me.", Andros said as he gasped for breath

"You're right. I'm not going to beat you. Now.", Goldar said. Then he left the red ranger there so he could rest and be back at full strength, making him more of a challenge.

* * *

One small tear slid down the Kerovian teen's face. 

"I can't let Andros suffer because of me. It's just not right", Karone mumbled quietly.

Footsteps were heard coming toward her quarters and she quickly wiped the stray tears away.

Ashley peeked her head in, saw the teen's tear stained face and entered immediately.

"Karone, are you ok?" She ventured.

"Mme? Yyeah I'm ffine", Karone answered, stuttering through the fresh stream of tears.

Ashley shook her head. "No. You're not fine. And either am I. Do you want to talk?"

"Wwell, ok. If it'll mmake you feel better."

Ashley smiled slightly and sat down on the Bunk beside the newest member of their team.

"We're not going to let you surrender like that. What would be the point? It would only show how weak we are. And besides, Andros would never forgive himself if you gave your life for him", Ashley promised.

Karone looked up at her, her eyes wide. "But Ashley, there's no other way!"

Ashley's face broke into a mischievous smile. "There's always another way. And we'll just have to find it, won't we?"

Before Karone could protest, Ashley pulled the smaller girl of the bunk and down the to the Bridge to talk to the rest of the team.

* * *

Andros slowly pulled himself into a ball, trying to keep his body warmth intact. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was in a heck of a lot of pain. What wasn't numb, was throbbing uncontrollably. He could still feel the jolts of electricity running through his veins. 

"This is not good. I'm not going to make it, there's no way I can live through any more abuse", He told himself.

As if an answer to his nightmares he could feel the ground tremble as Goldar returned.

"Maybe I can play dead", Andros thought stupidly.

"Red Ranger, I know you're not dead. Get up and fight, you poor excuse for a human", Goldar insulted.

Andros' short temper flared as he slowly brought himself to his feet. He held his head for a second ordering the room to stop spinning.

Goldar thrust a sword into the powerless ranger's hand.

Andros looked down at it, trying to get a focus on it. Why the heck had he given him a sword to fight with?

"So you'll be more of a challenge", Goldar said, as if reading Andros' mind.

"Now fight!" Goldar ordered jabbing him roughly with the butt of his own sword.

Andros swung the sword blindly, hitting only air. Big Surprise.

He could hear Goldar's deep laughter rumbling through out the dark dimension. Frustrated, he rubbed his eyes furiously, and miraculously was able to see clear again. He still didn't see Goldar. ''Coward'', Andros mumbled.

He advanced carefully, trying to see through the thick fog.

"Over here Red Ranger!" Goldar taunted.

Andros mentally gave himself a peptalk. "C'mon! It's only a hairy flying ape! You can do this!"

Some on shoved him from behind, and Andros stumbled forward, barely catching himself.

He turned around just as Goldar was going to plunge a sword into Andros' back. He blocked the sword with his own.

Goldar was slowly weakening against the Ranger's good sword skills.

Moments later, Andros had managed to get Goldar distracted to enough, to the point his sword dropped from his fury hand to the fog below.

Seeing that Andros was winning, Quantrons came into the room and grabbed the Ranger before he could do any permanent damage.

* * *

Hours later, after endless torture, Andros was thrown like a rag doll into a small dungeon. He hit the stone floor with his right shoulder and he could hear a sickening crack. 

He rolled quickly onto his back and cradled his arm on his chest. He bit his lip until the point that it was bleeding. He felt so helpless! He hadn't felt like this since Zhane was almost killed in the battle on KO35.

Without his powers the collarbone wouldn't heal very quick. And oh jeez, did it hurt!

This was not like him. Not at all! He was always strong, never letting anyone know he was hurt. Never wanting to shed a tear But now...

When the worst of the throbbing pain was gone, he puled himself up and sat cross legged, keeping his arm tightly against him.

He needed a sling, but what could he use? His jacket had been torn off, who knows when, and even his jeans were torn.

The recent lashings that Darkonda had done for fun, had ripped the back of his Tshirt.

He figured he'd just use that. It's not like it was keeping him warm in the below freezing room.

He gingerly pulled the red shirt off, careful not to rub against the open wounds on his back. Slowly, he wrapped the torn Tshirt around his arm and then tied it behind his neck.

He let out a sigh, and turned around looking for something, anything, in the room.

In one dark corner he found a small bunk with...a blanket! He brought himself to his feet and walked over there, afraid it was only a hologram and would disappear once he got there.

But it didn't and he soon found himself curled under the thick blanket, sleep taking over his thoughts.

* * *

"He's what!" Darkonda asked, obviously surprised. 

"He's sleeping." Goldar repeated.

"How can he be asleep?'

"It's very late on earth, and he's had a long day." Goldar snickered while saying it.

Darkonda looked frustrated. "Well...now what am I supposed to do? I'm bored!" He whined.

Goldar shrugged and exited the room.

Darkonda watched him leave and then with a loud angry sigh he slumped back into the Princess of Darkness' throne.

* * *

"Ashley?" TJ whispered. 

Ashley stirred but did not wake up. The exhausted girl had fallen asleep one of the control panels.

TJ looked up at the others un-expectantly. "She's dead out. I feel bad about trying to wake her up. She must be so tired!"

Cassie and Karone, who were talking quietly in one corner of the room, looked over at their teammate.

"I'll carry her down to her quarters." Zhane volunteered.

He carefully lifted the limp teen into his arms and exited out into the corridor.

"This is seriously stressing her out." Carlos observed.

"You're right. And I don't know what to do for her! I mean, it's not like he's MY boyfriend!" TJ said throwing his arms in the air.

Cassie and Karone giggled, and Carlos rolled his eyes. TJ had meant to lighten the veil of dread, and had done so, efficiently.

* * *

The next morning Ashley woke up in her room and looked around. "How did I...", she started. But nobody was around to answer. She got up and went to get something to eat. 

"Good morning Ashley.", Carlos greeted

"Hey Carlos.", she said, half asleep as she walked over to get breakfast. After she got something to eat, she took a seat beside Carlos and across from Zhane and Karone.

TJ and Cassie walked into the room talking about something. "Hey guys.", Cassie greeted as the two of them walked over to get something to eat. They sat down and the six rangers started discussing various topics.

But they couldn't keep their minds off the situation at hand, no matter how hard they tried. Karone was the first to bring it up. "Time's almost up."

"Andros is my best friend.", Zhane said. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"Well what are we going to do?", asked TJ. "Karone's right. Darkonda hasn't give us much time."

"There's got to be someway to get Andros out of there.", Cassie said

"With the force field up we can't teleport anything on to or off of the Dark Fortress.", Carlos told the group what they already knew

"What if...", Ashley paused, "What if one of us slipped onto the Dark Fortress on our galaxy glider. We could go in and get Andros out."

"I donno Ash. Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?", TJ asked

"It is.", Zhane agreed. "Which is why I'm going to go."

"Zhane!", Karone exclaimed. "Don't go!"

"I have to go.", Zhane said. "I'm not going to lose Andros, or let you and your brother be separated again."

"Zhane you can't go.", Cassie ordered

"We're already down one ranger. We can't afford to be down another ranger.", TJ paused, "Or lose another friend.'

Zhane glared at the rest of the team. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Just wait. Give us some more time to figure something out.", requested Carlos

"We don't have time.", Zhane told him

"Please.", Karone begged him

"Fine.", Zhane gave in. "But if you don't get anything definite by lunchtime I'm going after him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." On that final note Zhane got up and walked out.

"We can't let him go.", Cassie said

Ashley stopped eating breakfast and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?", Carlos called after her

"To find out how to get Andros back.", she yelled back

The others quickly got up from the table and followed her.

* * *

Andros woke up. He was still in pain. But he felt a lot better than he had the night before. Must've been the good night's sleep that did it. He used his good arm to test his bad one. Which he quickly found to be still sore. 

He looked around the room and found a table. On top of it was a plate with bacon, eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice.

Quickly Andros went over too it. He was starving, it had been a while since he ate. As he started his breakfast he glanced to the bed, then the breakfast. He smiled. "If I wasn't being tortured this might not be too bad." he chuckled. His one positive thought. But he had to keep his spirits up... somehow.

* * *

A Quantron bowed down at Darkonda's feet then disappeared. "Soon we can go after him." 

"What did he report?", asked Goldar as he walked into the room

"The red ranger is eating breakfast.", Darkonda told him

Goldar smiled. "As soon as he's through I want to take him back to the dark dimension."

"Ha!", Darkonda laughed. "Last time he almost beat you if I do recall."

Goldar snickered. "This time it will be an unfair fight."

"Just remember we want him alive. At least until we have Astronema back.", Darkonda pointed out

"Too bad we couldn't get a former ranger out of this deal.", Goldar said. He wanted to fight the former green/white/red ranger. Although Andros was an interesting opponent. He did still have a fight to finish with Tommy.

"Maybe we can get one out of it yet.", Darkonda told him. "Once we've killed their leader and taken Astronema back. They'll do anything we want to."

"True.", Goldar said. Then he stood there and waited for Andros to finish breakfast so he could have another shot at him.

* * *

Ashley and Karone stood at one of the control panels running scans. 

"This is all my fault.", Karone sighed. "Maybe I should go back to being Astronema. Then my brother would be safe."

"Andros will sacrifice himself just so you don't have to go back to being evil.", Ashley told her. "He loves you and he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know.", Karone said. She looked around the bridge. "So how long have you been dating my brother?"

Ashley smiled. "For a while. Actually I've liked him since we first met, but he seemed so distant back then. But ever since Zhane came back he's been more open with us, and a lot more fun to be around."

"I'm happy for the two of you.", Karone told her

"Thank you.", Ashley said. Then she made a face. "The scanners aren't picking up anything."

"Karone, I need to talk to you.", Zhane called to her as he motioned with his hand and walked out into the hallway

"I'll be back.", Karone said to Ashley as she walked off to see what Zhane wanted. "What is it?"

"The way things are going I'm going to end up slipping onto the Dark Fortress.", Zhane told her

"Zhane you can't go! Give us some more time.", Karone pleaded

"I'm not going. Yet.", Zhane said. "But I need to know everything about the Dark Fortress."

Karone shook her head no. "I'm not going to help you on this. It's dangerous. I don't want you to go."

"If I'm going to have any chance at all, you've got to help me.", Zhane replied

Karone sighed. "Come on, I'll tell you what you want to know.", she said leading him off

* * *

The door of the room that Andros was staying in swung open. Two Quantrons walked in and grabbed his arms. 

Andros winced as his bad arm got yanked around. "Where are you talking me?"

The Quantrons didn't answer his question. Instead they shoved him through an open portal.

After he fell through, Andros hit the ground of his new surroundings. He couldn't see anything but fog until he stood up. That's when he realized he was back in the dark dimension. "Goldar where are you!"

"Over here red ranger.", Goldar told him

Turning around, Andros saw Goldar standing there with his sword ready for a fight. "You don't want to fight me.", he said bravely

Goldar laughed. "But I do red ranger."

"You'll never win.", Andros told him

"You only have one arm.", Goldar told him. "But maybe if you had this.", Goldar held out his Astro Morpher

Andros got a new look of determination on his face. "I'll be more than happy to take that."

"If you want it, come and get it.", Goldar laughed. Then Andros ran at him as the fight began.

* * *

Ecliptor found himself the next day, again wandering around the planet of KO-35 letting old memories seep in. He still found it hard to accept the fact that his main thing in life was trying to kill his son and his friends. 24/7, 365 days a year. 

He sighed and stopped, standing on the exact same spot of pavement where his whole life had changed. He silently cursed himself and the driver of the truck. It didn't make him feel any better, but what the heck?

A deep laughter rumbled from behind. He swivelled around.

"Darkonda. What do you want?"

"You of course, old friend. You could be a great tool for me. If you come easily, I won't kill Astronema."

"You'll do no such thing! You keep your grimy hands off Astronema and me! Better yet, just leave the whole Astro Team alone!"

"What? Is Ecliptor the might warrior turning to the side of good? No it can't be..." Darkonda smirked circling the robot.

Ecliptor said nothing. Maybe it's because he didn't want to admit the obvious.

"Quantrons, seize him," Darkonda ordered.

Ecliptor immediately found himself struggling against a dozen or so Quantrons.

"Darkonda, you idiot. You could never get away with this!" Ecliptor growled.

"On the contraire. I already have," He breathed lightly, and then snapped his fingers. The Quantrons with Ecliptor in tow, disappeared.

* * *

Andros threw a violent kick that caught the beast in the chest. 

"Oof," Goldar gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Jeez... are you sure you want to fight me anymore? I might just have to kill you," Andros teased, making sure to keep his injured limb close to his body.

"I don't think so Red Ranger," Goldar snapped, thrusting his sword forward, barely missing the Kerovian teen.

"I think you're getting a little slow. How old are you, anyway?"

"Don't distract me..."

"Distract a big powerful fighter? I wouldn't dream of it," Andros snarled, he followed the sentence by a spinning kick that hit directly with Goldar's fist. The Astro Morpher flew from his hand and into the fog.

Andros took the advantage while Goldar was still recovering to dive forward, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm. He groped around for the morpher. He could hear Goldar mumbling up above him. Suddenly, his hand grasped the familiar object, and a new surge of strength entered his body. Rolling around onto his back he silently punched the 3 numbered code into the morpher, and felt the armor covering his body.

He jumped up, "Yes!"

Goldar whirled around, his mouth open but nothing coming out.

Red Astro chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, shall we continue?"

* * *

The loud beeping from the main computer brought every one's attention away from Zhane, and ran over to see what was going on. 

"You won't believe this! Andros is morphed! He's in Goldar's Dark Dimension! We can teleport him out!" Zhane hollered.

"Well, do it! Hurry!" Ashley squealed leaning over Zhane to see the computer.

Zhane nodded, "I am... hold on."

Moments later there was a flash of red and a familiar body stood just yards from the group. He unclasped his helmet and smiled broadly at the group.

It was only seconds before Andros had a yellow attachment hanging from his neck, sobbing.

Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley lay his head down on top of hers.

Ashley looked up at him, mascara clouding her vision, "I really thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Andros nodded. "Me too," He mumbled. Then a look of pain passed briefly through his eyes, and Ashley immediately stepped back.

"Andros what's the matter?" Carlos asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you know, just a few bruises here and there," He replied.

Zhane snorted. "Sure, a few bruises. D.E.C.A. power down Andros," He ordered the online computer.

"Powering down," D.E.C.A. answered.

As soon as the power fully left his body he slumped forward. T.J. caught him, and Andros yelped cradling his arm against him.

Zhane was at his side instantly, slowly moving his two hands up the injured arm.

Andros groaned, but didn't move. Zhane soon found the bone, almost sticking out of his flesh, just above his elbow.

Even Zhane flinched. "Ok, Andros. That's got to be taken care of. I have to move the bone back in place. It's gonna hurt... a lot."

Andros glared at his best friend. "Thanks for being honest," He replied sarcastically.

Zhane shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know what you had to expect. Ok, Carlos, T.J. I'll probably need your help holding him down."

Andros rose an eyebrow. "Hold me down? I'm not a toddler, Zhane. I can handle a little bit of pain!"

Zhane shook his head and patted Andros uninjured shoulder. "Believe me... they'll have to hold you down."

Andros was still scowling as they stepped onto the lift and went down to the medical bay.

The 3 girls eyed each other wearily. "I broke my arm was 11. They had to reset it too. Oh jeez, did it hurt. I think it hurt more then breaking it did!" Ashley closed her eyes at the memory.

Cassie draped an arm over her comrade's shoulders. "Look on the bright side. This whole thing is over. Karone is safe, Andros is back, things couldn't get any worse."

There is message from Darkonda on the viewing screen. Shall I bring it up? D.E.C.A. asked.

All 3 Astro rangers let out a groan. But Ashley nodded, and turned toward the screen. Cassie and Karone followed suit.

Darkonda's face appeared on the screen. "Well, well, well. I see you out smarted us this time, Rangers. But now, you have Dark Specter very angry. He will stop at nothing to get his servant back, I assure you. Why don't you just give yourself up, Astronema? Before it's too late."

Transmission ended.

Karone was biting furiously at a strand of blond hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two others were deep in thought over the matter. "I don't know... but to be honest, it doesn't sound very good," Cassie sighed.

"No kidding," Karone mumbled in response.

A loud shriek was heard from the lower deck. The teens jumped.

"Uh-oh," Ashley breathed, worry filling her smooth complexion, "We better go see if every one's all right."

"Some how, I don't think you're talking about Andros," Cassie realized.

"I'm not. Who knows what could have happened with Andros in a heck of a lot of pain. We might just find lifeless bodies down there..." Ashley panted.

Karone rolled her eyes and slapped Ashley on the arm. "Hey. That's my brother you're talking about. He's not brutal."

Ashley winked.

The found themselves in the Med Bay a few minutes later. Andros, already looking better, now that they had wrapped his arm, and it was securely fastened with a sling to his bare chest.

Ashley sat down on the cot next to him, and smiled warmly. Andros managed a half grin.

Ashley then looked up and motioned with her eyes toward the door. The rest of the group got the hint and walked out slowly muttering they're luck to Andros.

"I'm so glad your back.", Ashley said going to give him a hug being careful of his hurt arm

Andros hugged her back. "Me too."

"I was worried to death. I was afraid Darkonda had done serious damage or even killed you.", Ashley told him

"Oh believe me, he tried.", Andros said

"What happened while you were there?", asked Ashley with concern in her eyes

Andros frowned. He'd have to talk about it sometime though. "They tortured me. With some methods I've never even heard of. I was in so much pain I thought I was going to die. And Goldar... you know who that is right?"

"Kinda. From reading old Power Chamber files.", Ashley told him

"Well he wanted to fight me. In his dark dimension. It was... well I've never experienced a fight quite like that, in those conditions. It was definitely set up in Goldar's favor.", Andros continued

"The dark dimension... I know all about that."

"How?", Andros questioned

"I found it in the same files I found information about Goldar. Tommy and Jason had trips there before. Out of curiosity I asked Tommy once when I happened to see him. We talked long enough for the mention of the place to give me the creeps. But not that long. Tommy couldn't talk about it much, he said the memories were too bad.", Ashley explained

"I'll second that. If I never here about that dark dimension again I'll be happy."

Ashley smiled. "Hey we got you out through that dimension though. I'm glad we got you out. I was afraid Karone was going to sacrifice herself for you. And you'd never forgive us if we let her do that."

"I'd be mad at you, yes. But it would have been her own decision. But I trust that you guys wouldn't let her do that. I'm not worth it.", Andros said

"Andros don't say that!", Ashley exclaimed. "Besides Zhane would never let her. Karone told me Zhane was going to slip into the Dark Fortress and save you."

"That's nice of him.", Andros said. He expected Zhane to try and rescue him even if Karone wasn't involved. But the fact that she was made it look like the rescue attempt would have been to keep her safe more than him.

Ashley noticed the tone in his voice. "You don't want Zhane and Karone together do you?"

"Of course I...", Andros paused. "Well the truth is Zhane is my best friend and Karone is my sister who I haven't seen in a long time. First of what if Karone starts spending all her spare time with him. And secondly that's just too strange for me to see them together."

Ashley put a hand on his back. "Don't worry about it Andros. I can promise you that Karone would never stop spending time with you. You're her brother and she cares enough about you to go back to her old ways to keep you safe. And secondly, they'd look cute together, don't you think?"

Andros smiled. "Yeah. I guess so. It might not be that bad. But don't tell Zhane I said that, I don't want him all over my sister."

"My lips are sealed.", Ashley said. "But I'm thinking he will be before long anyway."

Andros raised one eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"Come on.", Ashley said standing up and taking his hand to get him to stand up. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

"Ok.", Andros agreed as he stood up. He ended up looking into Ashley's eyes. "Ashley?", he questioned

"Yes?", she asked

Andros had something he wanted to tell her. But he wasn't quite sure what her response was going to be. He was kind of nervous about saying it to begin with. But here goes nothing. "I love you.", he said quickly

Ashley paused for a second, stunned. She wasn't quite expecting that. "I love you too.", she replied. Then the two of them shared a long kiss before leaving the Med Bay.

**The End**


End file.
